Loving you for all eternity
by General Strawberry
Summary: Sequel to Will you save me. Its been five long years since he died, since he left me. I missed him everyday. The day he left was the day my heart brock. I still try to live but it hurts so much. I wonder will it ever get better?
1. Chapter 1

Five years, five long years.

I couldn't help but feel souless with out him, he was my everything. My heart, my soul, my love. When he died I felt as if I had almost died. I hurt so much, knowing I would never see his smiling face again. Or see his beautiful eyes, or his golden hair. I hurt thinking about him. I wanted to die along with him, to through myself over the rail with him. But I couldn't, I was supossed to be strong, I was to live for the both of us. Plus I couldn't leave everyone, mom, Sora, Riku, Zexion, Larxene.

I hand't really been doing anything in my soical life besides work or going out with the guys. They told me I wasn't allowed was my life hurting, that I need to go on. So they would come over and check on me, make sure I'm alive and all. Plus to take me out of my apartment.

I sighed and wipped off the sweat from my brow. I worked as a construction worker for a man named Xemnas Witheart. I had gotten pretty muscular from lifting all the materials, I also had gotten on good terms with the other works. I was there drinking buddy. Did I forget to mention that I handled Roxas death in a bad way? I became a bit of an alcoholic. My mom told me to watch out for myself and to drink responcily. So me Xladin, Siax, Xigbar, Lexuasus, and Luxord all went drinking after work, Lex stayed sober and drove us all home after. Sweet guy once you get to know him.

I turned to Siax and yelled at him, telling him I was clocking out and that I was going home. He nodded and turned back to hammering nails. I clocked out then headed to my car. I got in and sat there for a minute before placing my head on the top of the steering wheel. I wanted Roxas to see how sucessful I am, for him to share my wealth and happiness with him. I closed my eyes, imagining his smile when set up the first date we ever had. His face was so cute. I smiled at the memory, but I could feel the tears coming down my face. I was normally a strong person, but everything was going down hill. It was nearing Roxas' birthday, I memorized it. It was hard trying not to kill myself, just to see him again. I wanted to so badly. I wipped the tears away and start my car, I was one of the company's hardest workers. I got payed alot, but most of it went to bills, leaving me with two hundred to spend in two weeks. I drove down many strees until I came to my apartment. I drove my car into the parking lot and got out.

I unlocked the door and pressed the button for the elevtor. I came down and an old man stepped out. He happened to own the apartment building. He smiled and stepped out, I nodded and walked in. "You should smiled more Axel." He said to me. I tried to smile but It just wouldn't come out."I try but nothing will work anymore." I say as the elevator doors close and bring me to my floor. I walked to my door and unlocked it, I stepped in and closed the door. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Kairi had stopped by with some food. I hadn't been eating as much as I should. She made some macaroni and cheese. I gave a small sad smile and unrapped it, It smelt great. I grabbed a fork from the door and sat down at the kitchen table. I looked to the clock and sighed, it was midnight. I quickly ate and put the dishes in the sink. Ilocked the door then walked to my room.I took off all my clothing except my boxers. I turned on the fan and lied on my bed.

The only thing on my mind was sleep... for once.

You guys wanted a sequel, you got one. Now this story could go two ways. Sad or Happy, you all must vote. The side with the most gets it. I want a happy end in so theres one vote. Now you all have until chapter 3 to vote so HURRY UP and I want 10 reviews or its not getting finish and will be scrapped. then none of you will know how its ends. OR IF AXEL EVER SEES ROX AGAIN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN.


	2. AN

Hey guys.

So a couple of you may be wondering why I never update my shit, it's because my old writing sucks shit. It is atroshious, I almost threw up at my gross writing. So, in about a week or two I will delete them. If you want them, speak up, or forever hold your peace.

Its first come first serve.

I may resume my writing of KH shit, but for now, my heart is into Devil May Cry. I may or may not be writing oneshots for KH, Naruto, Silent Hill and Bleach in the near future.

Also, I have Skype if any of you wanna chat, hit me up at Roxasstrife813 or Nelo Angelo


End file.
